


Jeremiah 29:11

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: Drabble challenge 2.0 [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, if you believe in god
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: E deus uma vez disse: Mello e Near serão um bom time.(Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0). Fandom:Death Note;Ship:Mello/Near;Item:Sabedoria)





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Death Note_ não me pertence.
> 
> Título vem de um trecho da Bíblia.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.
> 
> Em resposta ao desafio do 50 drabbles (versão 2.0), proposto por Lady Murder.

E deus uma vez disse: Mello e Near serão um bom time.

Diz olhando para as notas de ambos, para os testes feitos, para cada parte da lógica usada por ambos. Near usa muitas linhas para descrever o óbvio, ele diz enquanto come brownies de chocolate. Linhas demais enquanto que Mello usa linhas de menos. Sua lógica é mais iniciante, movida por um instinto que só quem tem sabedoria das ruas pode usar. As personalidades também batem de frente, como se fossem feitos para se opor.

E deus comentou várias vezes: eles não são bons o suficiente sozinhos, mas unidos serão muito mais.

Mas Mello odeia Near e o empurra contra os legos e outros brinquedos, grita sempre que fica em segundo lugar, ignora os comentários quando são forçados a fazer um trabalho juntos. Near tenta, porque Near gosta de Mello,  _ gosta  _ de Mello ( _ e deus sabe e está vendo e por isso Near é ateu _ ), mas presta mais atenção em seus brinquedos e não se importa em jogar sujo. Manipula os jogadores e nunca deixa ninguém terminar uma frase, se estão errados. É frio e apático de um jeito que afasta as pessoas, principalmente seu maior aliado.

E o anjo Gabriel disse: eles nunca irão trabalhar juntos.

E deus respondeu: claro que vão, é só lhes dar tempo.

Aqueles que dizem que há onipotência e onipresença em criaturas divinas não sabem que elas só veem o que querem. Mello reza várias vezes para ser o melhor, mas confunde as divindades e por isso ninguém o responde. Talvez seja por isso que consegue apenas beijar os lábios de Near, retirar um gemido de sua boca, senti-lo voltar à vida com seus dedos milagrosos e quentes. E Near não acredita em divindades e por isso define que tudo isso é obra de uma atração mútua, uma construção de momentos que levou a este, sem ver que, no reino de deus, nada é uma coincidência.

E deus disse: há um assassino chamado Kira no Japão que diz estar fazendo o trabalho de deus.

Blasfêmia e o início de uma batalha santa, sacra, tão perigosa quanto os fins dos tempos. Near finge não acompanhar, Mello lê tudo como se fossem a Bíblia e ele o devoto fervoroso.

E deus está morto.

Não há beijo de despedida, nem um toque mais íntimo. Há o acordo desfeito, porque duas partes que formam um ser vivo só funcionam dentro de um corpo. Divididos, eles caem, eles se separam, eles se sentem  _ completos _ mesmo com a falta de membros e órgãos e aquele instinto de quem viveu nas ruas e aquela lógica perigosamente fria.

E deus uma vez disse: Mello e Near serão L até eu me decidir.

Mas Abel morre por conta de Caim. O sacrifício é necessário, doloroso, destruidor. Ainda que sejam irmãos, muitos mitos falam de amantes que se sacrificam por outros. Grécia e Egito antigos, Roma, contos de fadas, fábulas passadas de geração em geração. O sacrifício é sempre feito pelas mãos de quem mais ama e sempre em nome de deus. Near lava as mãos, mas sente o sangue a escorrer de Mello quando ninguém mais está acordado, e elas queimam como se fosse para lembrar de quem ele tocou.

E Caim disse: deus está morto.

( _ ninguém acredita _ )

**Author's Note:**

>  **Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0)**  
>  **Fandom:** Death Note  
>  **Ship:** Mello/Near  
>  **Item:** Sabedoria
> 
> De verdade, eu não sou dessas que acredita que Mello morreu por causa de Near, mas acredito que se não fosse pela morte de Mello, Near não teria derrotado Kira.
> 
> Ainda não sei o que pensar, ou sentir, dessa fanfic. Volto em algumas semanas sos


End file.
